Sometimes You Just Got To Believe
by the BT
Summary: PRNS: when a young boy is thrown into the hands of the rangers they must try to protect him and get back his parents held as captives, but when it comes to a choice between saving the world and saving their friend, e rangers face e toughest decision ever
1. Chapter 1

"Rangers, kelzacks activity. Highway 4, off Broad Walk." Cam's voice crackled through each ranger's morpher.

"On it Cam!" Leader of the group Shane said, "Ready guys? Ninja storm, ranger form ha!" Shane said morphing into his red ranger suit. His friends Dustin and Tori said the words with him and changed into the yellow and blue rangers respectively. Then they streaked off to find the kelzacks.

"What are kelzacks doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Tori asked as she moved in for a punch.

"No idea. Maybe they got lost along the way." Dustin remarked as he flipped a kelzack.

"I'm going in guys," Shane shouted referring to the group of closely knit kelzacks who looked like they were trying to hide something away from the rangers.

"With you Shane!" Dustin and Tori yelled, aligning themselves with their leader,

"Hey count us in too!" a voice said a second after a streak of navy and crimson came whizzing in. The navy ranger took his place beside the blue ranger and the crimson ranger backed up his yellow clad friend.

"Let's go!" They all shouted in unison.

Their combined attack broke apart the kelzacks…

"Oh no, they've got captives!" Tori yelled.

"Not for long they haven't!" Shane responded executing a neat roundhouse that had two kelzacks sprawled on the road. The navy ranger took the open space opportunity , with his crimson ranger brother covering for him, to try to release the captives- a man, a woman and a little boy. He got as far as untying the little boy when a kick sent him flying back. Dustin, seeing what was happening, rushed in to help his navy friend, seeing that the crimson ranger was busy keeping kelzacks off what he called 'his space'. Just then Tori saw a beam of red light heading towards the captives and yelled it out. Shane, the closest now, acted on pure instinct and dove towards the boy taking them both away from the harm of the beam. Suddenly the kelzacks had disappeared, the man and woman with them! The boy lay crouching where he had fallen, refusing to move or be moved. The rangers looked at each other.

"What now?" The crimson ranger suit now gone, behind it was Hunter Bradley.

"I wonder what significance that man and woman, not to mention the boy, are to Lothor." Hunter's adopted younger brother Blake said. The two looked as different as night and day, Hunter being day and Blake being night. The former had dirty blonde hair, and tanned skin while Blake lay claim to dark hair and skin that showed he was more of Asian origin. Suddenly the younger Bradley looked around, "Where's Tori?"

The only female on the team, Victoria Hanson was smart as she was beautiful with long blonde tresses and blue eyes. At that moment the blonde surfer was crouched next to the boy the rangers had rescued. She wasn't doing anything, she merely seemed to be sitting with him.

"We need to take that kid to ninja ops to figure that out." Shane said answering Blake's first question.

"Er…you better ask Cam first dude. You know how he is with visitors." Dustin, usually considered the airhead of the team with blatantly good looks, said.

Shane nodded and spoke into the band he and his friends all religiously wore on their wrists, "What do you say Cam? You think it'll be okay?"

"We hardly have a choice in the matter. The boy obviously needs protection and ninja ops is the safest place for him right now. Let's only hope he doesn't remember where it is later on. Bring him in Shane." Cam's voice said.

"You heard him guys," said Shane.

"We heard him alright, but will the boy actually come with us?" Hunter asked.

"Let me see how Tori is doing with him." Said Blake making his way towards them. But even as he did so he watched Tori pick up the boy in her arms and come towards him. "He okay?" Blake asked softly.

"I think he's done himself in for the day. He's fainted." Tori said in a low voice as she carefully shifted the boy's weight.

"Good. We need to get him to ninja ops ASAP."

The boy woke up and heard muffled sounds around him. He looked around and quickly sat up, realizing he didn't know where he was. His memory helped him then allowing him a flashback or what has happened to his parents. Suddenly he looked towards the group that had tried to help them- the 4 boys and the girl, the safe one. He ran to her and clutched her around the middle. She was safe. He knew she was, and that was what he wanted right now- safety.

If Tori was surprised by the action of the boy- who's name she was still to find out- she didn't show it. She simple knelt and put her arms protectively around him and the boy buried his head on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe now." She whispered to him stroking the dark hair. The others watched on, Shane, Dustin and Hunter unsure of what to do and Cam and Blake with a smile on their faces, Tori's eyes looked over the boy's head, passed Blake's face and rested on Cam who nodded. They had all agreed on one thing. If they intended to help the boy they needed to know everything. Even Cam was helpless this time, they needed something to go on and it looked like the task had fallen on Tori. Tori looked Cam in the eye and made a slight nod of acknowledgement. She then refocused on the boy in her arms. She took a breath.

"Honey, we want to help you, but to do that we need to know a few things. Do you think you can tell us?" Tori spoke slowly and clearly. There was no response. "We need to help the others who were taken away by the bad guys and only you can help us do that. Were they your parents?" The small head made a nodding movement on Tori shoulder. Taking that as a good sign she gently help the boy back so she cold look into his face when she asked her next question. "Can you tell me your name?" The boy looked back at Tori for what felt like a good 20 minutes and then slowly took out a card with his name, date of birth, blood type, address and telephone number. Tori took a quick look at the card and passed it on to Cam- who made his way to the computer immediately with Shane Dustin and Hunter in tow-, and said, "Hi Max. That's a really nice name." Max almost smiled but still continued to look at Tori dead in the eye. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Tori." Another almost smile and his eyes shifted to the navy clad boy now standing next to Tori. "That's my friend Blake." The boy nodded and went straight back into Tori's arms. Blake decided then it was time he said something.

"You know it's been hours since any of us ate anything. Max you must be starved. Come on, let's get something for you to eat. Don't worry, Tori will be coming with you." A quick glance at Tori told him she wouldn't be leaving Max's side anytime soon, and Max's look said the same. So Blake held out his hand for Max to take. At first Max looked up at Tori and when she nodded, he cautiously help onto Blake's hand and at the same time tightened his grip on Tori's hand. The three then went into the kitchen. Max sat on Tori's lap at the table while Blake worked on some edible food for everyone.

"Anything Cam?" Shane asked the green samurai ranger though he was peering over Cam's shoulder.

Cam swiveled in his chair facing Shane, Hunter and Dustin. "Max Lagos, son of Edward and Mary Lagos, two highly trained ninja worriers of this very academy. They met while pursuing their ninja training here, but soon after graduating they went back to having normal, under-the-radar lives. They never came back."

"Dude, that sounds a bit weird." Dustin said scratching his head.

"So what's the catch?" Hunter asked.

"Just what Dustin said," Cam said shrugging as Hunter and Shane looked confused and Dustin quite delighted. "I can't find anything linking them to Lothor. It's just weird."

"I can help you there," suddenly said their sensei- also Cam's father. "I was trying to refresh my memory and found Edward and Mary in it. Their sudden departure from the Wind Ninja Academy was no mistake or accident. They did it on purpose to protect themselves. They have a very strong power source that has been past down from many generations. When it became Edwards he knew of the danger it could cause if anyone found out, so they left everything they had here and tried to live normal lives."

"But what can the powers do Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"The extent of the power I am unaware of Hunter, but it is more than enough for Lothor to wipe us all out in a flash." Sensei replied.

"Not good dudes," Dustin said, shaking his head in disbelief. "But what now?"

"Excellent question Dustin. Lothor may already have taken Edward and Mary but we have to work on the hope that the power source was not with them at the time."

"Their home sounds like a great place to start then. Let's tell the others." Shane said,

"Tell the others what?" Blake asked walking in with a tray full of sandwiches.

They filled him in as they grabbed a sandwich each. "Come on then, let's go." The others were about to agree when sensei stopped them.

"Wait. I must speak to Tori first. Blake, would you bring her in please?"

The others stopped in their tracks, unsure of what was coming, but they had an idea.

"Sensei should we go?" Shane asked.

"Not yet Shane, You will know when."

Tori walked in at that moment. Apparently Blake had managed to convince Max to stay with him and Max had agreed, so long as Tori stayed within sight. So Blake kept him at a distance where he could see the blonde surfer but not hear the conversation that ensued.

"Blake said you wanted to speak to me Sensei." Tori said stopping in front of the guinea pig.

"Yes. Cam fill her in please." Cam obeyed.

"Well we'd better get there before the kelzacks do then!" Tori said looking ready to spring into action.

"Wait Tori." Sensei's calm voice filled the room. "I cannot allow you to go this time. The others must proceed without you." The others meanwhile were looking at each other.

"But Sensei I have to, want to, go. We have got to look for it at all costs. Besides I wouldn't mind kicking some kelzack butt!" Tori pleaded.

"No Tor." Shane intervened. "You got to stay and look after Max. He needs you right now and we can't take him everywhere we go. We are still unsure of what role he plays in Lothor's plan."

Tori looked at each of her teammates, and saw they had all reached the same conclusion on this one, even Blake. Shane's logic was also clear cut,

"Tori.." Sensei began and everyone else left the room, "I know you are upset at being left behind and I know you are more upset about what happened to Max. And while I understand that I also understand that it is a dangerous position to be in, You are already emotionally involved and Lothor will find a way to use it against you. Besides Max needs you." Tori turned to look at the boy and then turned back to Sensei. "You are the heart of this team Tori. Just as Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake are the soul, body and spirit. Without the heart, nothing else functions, which is why you have to be more careful. I know for sure one of your teammates cares for you very deeply and the others are not far behind." Tori offered a smile. "That's it Tori, cheer up. Your duty at ops is bigger this time. You and Cam will sit this out. The others will begin the search."

"Yes Sensei." Tori said thinking Sensei's words over as she walked back to Max who launched himself at her. Tori hugged him back mouthing to Blake, 'be careful,' before the younger thunder turned and walked away relief washing over him that for once Tori would be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her.

"Well, that was a total waste of time: Dustin exclaimed sitting on the yellow cushion near the low table.

"Unfortunately I'm inclined to agree with you." Shane said placing himself on the red cushion at ninja ops,

"I'm beat!" Hunter said yawning and stretching.

"Looks like there is nothing more we can do today. You guys better get some sleep and we'll meet back here tomorrow." Cam said, "Really there is nothing more to do." He added as his friends looked at him in surprise.

"Anything guys?" Tori asked walking in with Max by her side.

"Nothing. Nada. Zip. And it didn't help that we didn't exactly know what we were looking for in the first place." Said Hunter stretching again. Then he stood up, "I'm awfully tired. I think I'm gonna turn in."

"Speaking of which," Blake said, "I think it's past Max's bedtime."

"Blake is correct," said Sensei appearing. "There is a spare room here which Max can occupy. Tori, I hope you won't mind staying with him. He won't stay without you and right now ninja ops is the safest place for you."

"I'll stay sensei. I think I have everything I need right here." Tori said and felt Max's hand release the tight grip on her hand slightly.

"Right. Then Dustin and I will take off now. Night guys. Night Tor." Shane said walking away.

"Night Tor," Dustin said placing a quick kiss on his friend's forehead and then waved to the others before following Shane, "Night guys."

"Bye guys. Okay come on Max, it's bedtime for you." Tori led Max away.

"Night Sensei, Cam. Come on bro," said Hunter walking towards the room Blake and he shared.

Cam and Sensei followed suit to their own rooms.

Tori tucked Max in and then sat on the floor beside his bed.

"So," she said, "maybe I could tell you a story or something?" Max nodded, "Er…right. A story. Let me see.." A knock on the door interrupted her train of though, "Come in."

Blake appeared at the door still in his ninja uniform. "Just checking if everything was okay." He smiled, "need any help?"

"Well, I was just about to tell Max a story and I can't seem to remember any nice ones. You want to help me out there?" Tori asked grinning, but to her surprised, Blake grinned back,

"Sure, why not? Hunter used to tell me these really cool stories but that was ages ago. Let's see how good my memory is."

Apparently Blake's memory was quite good and he had Max and Tori hanging on every word. Luckily Max was tired though and feel asleep as soon as the story was over or there most certainly would have been an encore. Tori stood carefully, Blake rising with her, placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead and turned off the lamp by his bedside before walking out of the room with Blake.

"Where you going to sleep? I would offer you my bed, but Hunter snores like an elephant trumpeting and I don't want to put you through that."

Tori laughed, "It's fine. Thanks for the offer. I have to be with Max anyway so I'll probably take the floor in his room."

"Are you sure? I could sleep in his room and you could…err..take the couch or maybe I could drag my bed into the living room or do something." Blake said.

Tori laughed again and gently touched his arm, "No. It's fine. Really. Besides I'd hate to see the look on Hunter's face when you wake him up with all the noise you'd make from dragging your bed around." She grinned at him, touched that he was willing to go to such lengths to make sure she was okay. "I'll just set up bed in there as soon as I shower and change."

"Oh okay. I'll let you do that then. If you need me for anything..well I'm er..right here." Blake said.

"Thanks."

Tori had just walked out of the shower 20 minutes later in her PJs and into Max's room when she saw her bedding all done and ready right down to the pillows and cover sheets. 'Blake' she thought and poked head outside the door to see if he was anywhere around. H was. All nicely showered and changed too. "You!" Tori called, smiling. "Thanks. You didn't…"

"Good night Tor. Sleep tight." Blake said, smiling gently.

"Night Blake."

Ten minutes later when Blake went to check on Max (or so that's what he told himself) He found both Max and Tori fast asleep. The former with his eyes squeezed shut and the latter with her blonde hair spread out on the pillow and curled gently on her side. He sighed as he watched her. He was going to have to do something about the effect that surfer had on his mind. And that was what he was still thinking about when he said good night to Hunter, who was by that time already dead to the world, and lay down on his bed.

Blake knocked on the door before peeking in. He found Tori sitting on the floor besides Max's bed, her head lying on the bed and her eyes shut. She was still asleep. 'She's going to wake up with a really bad neck pain.' Blake thought to himself. Then his eyes focused on Max. It seemed that young man was awake. Blake held his finger to his lips to indicate Max to be silent and held out his hand for the little boy to take. Before he did so, Max threw a quick look Tori's way, but seemed to have settled down to the fact that if Tori trusted Blake, and it was obvious she did, he could expect to be reasonably safe with the Asian boy too.

Tori awoke with a stuff neck and for a moment paused to wonder where saw was. She turned when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Tori mentally groaned when she saw through her sleepy haze that the teasing voice belonged to Blake. "Rise and shine!"

"My luck! He just had to see what I look like in the morning!" the thought went through her head before she knew it. 'I'm going to have to think about that one'. She moved to stand, a little too quickly and felt her numb legs give way under her. But before she hit the ground a strong pair of arms held on to her.

"Take it easy sunshine." Blake murmured and Tori felt the irresistible urge to lay her head back into him and sigh. Another thing she'd have to go some thought to.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Tori said trying to put some space between them. Blake's presence was doing all sorts of things to her mind and she wasn't even completely awake yet! "Where's Max?" she asked suddenly.

"Having breakfast with Hunter and Cam. He's more at ease with them now. Was he okay during the night?" Blake asked now noticing that Tori looked like her night had been rest than restful.

"He kept having nightmares and I was awakened by his thrashing about and whimpering. Hence the move to the bedside."

"Well, he seems okay now. He even trusted me enough to come with me when I came in here this morning."

Again Tori mentally cringed. Blake had been in here in the morning while she'd been asleep. She could just imagine what a mess she must've looked like and still looked in fact as she realized she was still in her PJs and there was Blake standing in front of her looking great as always.

Blake must've noticed her discomfort because he managed to banish the thought of how sweet she looked right then to say, "Well, you'd better shower and change, there's no saying how long Max will do without you. And Shane and Dustin should be here in a while. I'll wait for you to have breakfast with." And with that he left.

"Dude, what's going on?" Dustin asked Cam as he watched the computer screen. The 6 rangers, sensei and Max were all together at ninja ops discussing their options.

"Marah and Kapri at the Lagos residence." Cam replied matter-of-factly.

"Well the plus side of that little appearance must mean that the power source was never with Mr or Mrs Lagos…"

"Which is why Lothor sent those two looking for it." Hunter said finishing what his brother had started,

"And if they are looking through the house that could also mean that they've just started their search. The house is the most obvious place." Shane added.

"Good thinking rangers." Sensei said and they all turned to look at him. "Our next step is to now figure out where Edward and Mary would have kept such a valuable item if not at home or on their persons."

"A safe or some secret hiding place?" Tori suggested

"That may be, but it still leaves us with nothing to go on."

"But…" Shane began an idea forming in his head, "it must be some place close or connected to the house in some way so they could reach it in time if ever there was a need to."

"Are you saying we might have missed something out when we searched?" Hunter asked his voice bordering on disbelief.

"Maybe we did. Shane's got a point. We should go back." Dustin said.

"In that case we'd better get there and first kick out Marah and Kapri, not to mention all the kelzacks that are going to be swarming the place when they see who's shown up." Blake said rising from his cushion.

"Yes Rangers. Go. Cam will join you this time. Tori, Cyber Cam and I will mange ops. Cam, take this with you- it is a power detector and might help. It is an old one and was damaged during Lothor's attack on the school. I managed to fix it in the morning.

"Awesome Sensei. Let's go guys!" Hunter said.

"Bye Tor. Watch our backs for us!" Blake waved, and moved away with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei, what about Edward and Mary Lagos? Shouldn't we be focusing on freeing them?" Tori asked as she watched Max absorbed in comics that Dustin has brought from home.

"In due time Tori. Our first preference is to see that the power source does not fall into the wrong hands." Sensei replied.

"I understand that Sensei, but if I was in Max's position I think I would be quite upset that my parents weren't been looked for." Tori said back frowning.

Sensei paused and then slowly nodded, "I see your point of view Tori. I must admit the boy is so quiet I tend to forget he's even here. I have a plan but we need to first check if Edward and Mary are on earth or on Lothor's ship. Cyber Cam! Try locating the position of Mr. and Mrs. Lagos. But wait, are the rangers okay?"

"All morphed and making kelzack soup!" Cyber Cam said grinning as he began the search. "They are on Lothor's ship but they are still on my tracking list so if they appear anywhere on earth you'll know immediately."

Tori sighed, 'I guess it's back to the waiting game then. Shane?" She spoke into her communicator.

"Go for Shane." Shane's voice came through.

"Any luck with the source?" Tori asked.

"None. We just finished off the kelzacks and Marah and Kapri vanished. I just can't help wondering when Lothor's going to send down one of his monsters."

Shane had barley finished his sentence when Cyber Cam said for them all to hear, "Lothor's latest 'Doc' is near the beach in Blue Bay Harbor. And Edward and Mary are with him."

"You just had to say it Shane!" Dustin said groaning, "And I thought I already finished my workout for the day!"

"Dustin, Cam, we'll go for 'Doc'. Hunter you and Blake get Mr. and Mrs. Lagos." Shane instructed. The four nodded and they streaked off to where Lothor's monster was holding Max's parents captive.

"Come on Doc, show us what you're made of." Shane said calling to the monster.

"Crap, mush and metal no doubt, but show us anyway!" Cam taunted.

"I'll show you all right rangers!" Doc shouted, charging at them.

"Now!" Hunter called to Blake as they watched Cam evading Doc's blasts and thereby leaving Edward and Mary unprotected.

"Where do you think you're going thunder rangers?" Another Doc asked suddenly materializing in front of the rangers.

"Huh? Weren't you just there?" Blake asked turning around to where they had seen the original Doc go.

"One into two!" Doc sniggered blasting the thunder rangers off their feet.

"Blake! Hunter!" Tori cried out as she watched her friends flying through the air. Then suddenly she looked around, "Max! Max, where are you?"

"Tori!" Sensei called out, urgency in his voice.

"Max! No!" Her voice barley above a whisper as she saw Max on the screen in front of her. Then Doc turned to Edward and Mary and boomed, "No power source rangers, no Max's parents!"

Shane, Cam and Dustin were tied down by their monster and before Hunter and Blake could react another Doc appeared in front of them. There was nothing to prevent Doc's blast from reaching it's intended victim…except Max!

"Ninja storm, ranger form. Power of water!" A streak of blue landed in front of Max just as the blast was fired and it struck the blue ranger. Max was pushed out of the way.

Doc, now realizing what had happened seized the boy, clicked his fingers and vanished with his 2 clones, his syringe weapon and all, shouting, "Thanks rangers. I may not have got what I wanted, but this is better!"

"Max!" The cries of his parents were the last thing Max heard before he vanished.

"Tori!" Blake cried sliding onto his knees in front of her. The blast had gone through her ranger armor and on the ground law not the blue wind ranger but Tori Hanson. "Tori!" Blake cried again, shaking her gently. The others opened their visors and knelt before her, all visibly worried. Cam gently pushed the others aside and checked for Tori's vital signs.

"She's breathing, but barley. We got to get her to ninja ops immediately. Hunter, Shane and I will go ahead with Mr. and Mrs. Lagos and be prepared. Dustin, you and Blake bring her in."

Dustin and Blake watched the others streak. Then Blake gently picked Tori up in his arms and stood, Dustin saw his face and didn't like the look on it. None of the gentleness Blake was showing towards Tori was in his mind. He was angry, furious in fact and so darn worried. Dustin read it all in his navy friend's eyes.

"She'll be okay dude. You got to believe that. We all do. It's the only way we can survive with her."

Blake never replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me have a look at her. I'm a doctor too." Edward said making his way to the bed on which Blake had laid Tori down. He and Cam examined her as best they could. She had still to awaken after the blast. After a while Edward turned around, and made his way to the rangers. He looked at them and shrugged helplessly, confusion in his voice. "Other than the wounds on her forehead, she seems to be physically fine. Which would mean whatever she got hit by actually went into her system. The strange thing is, not only can't I find a trace of it, I also don't see any effects...yet."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Blake started forward angrily and was only restrained when Hunter rested his hands on his brother's shoulder; a sign for him to calm down or Hunter would have to stop him.

"We'll have to wait and see then." Cam said.

"What about my son? Came the tearful voice of Mary Lagos. "You are all power rangers, Edward and I swear to keep the secret if you can save him."

"Does Max have or know where the power source is?" Shane asked.

"No, he doesn't. They know that. They will use him as bait for the power source." Edward said.

"You're so right dude. Lothor just sent out that message," Suddenly came Cyber Cam's voice.

"What else did he say?" Cam asked urgently.

"The power source in exchange for the boy in the next 24 hours." Cyber Cam replied duly.

"That settles the matter. Edward and Mary do you know where the source is? Yes? Good. Cam, Shane and Dustin will do with you for protection. Bring it back to us. But wait, how come Lothor didn't get the answer from you while you were on the ship, or get you to take him to it?" Sensei asked.

"The power from the source is much stronger than Lothor's and the power requires the owner and whoever else associated to remain quiet about its whereabouts. It is a rule that cannot be broken…by anyone." Mary explained.

"Then hurry rangers. Hunter, remain on standby. You too Blake. No Blake, you cannot go. No arguments. Good luck rangers. This is one fight we cannot afford to lose"

The Bradley brothers watched everyone leave. As soon as they did Hunter was startled by a sound…the sound of Blake's fist ramming into the wall.

"You can't help her when you're injured yourself bro." Hunter said calmly.

Blake turned on him. "How the heck can you be so darn calm? She's in there, unconscious, dying maybe and you can be so calm!" He was shouting now.

"Damn it Blake. I need to be calm. One of us needs to be rational and it's obviously not you right now. She's my friend too. I care about her as much as you do." Hunter said glaring at Blake.

"No, you don't." Blake said turning around and walked back into Tori's room, taking a seat by her bedside, preparing himself to wait…for anything.

"How's Tor?" Dustin asked into his communicator.

"No change. I don't know if that's good or bad." Hunter's weary voice replied.

"How's Blake?" Shane asked.

"Hasn't moved from her bedside. He looks murderous right now. Lothor had better watch out if he comes anywhere near Blake, not to mention Doc's fate!"

Cam smiled at Hunter's attempt at a joke. Suddenly he saw a purple light emitting from a hole in the save they were in. "Is that where the source is?" He asked excited.

Edward and Mary nodded as they moved towards it. "Stand back." Edward commanded. He and Mary linked their hands and began chanting together- "ek puta atem wa" three times. Then Edwrad placed his palm on a flat rock beside the hole. It moved aside easily and the green light became brighter. The rangers watched on in awe as Edward reached in and took the green crystal from its place. The light suddenly became blindingly bright and then just as quickly faded into a glow.

"Okay, let's go!" Shane called.

"Not so fast rangers!" Came the voices of Marah and Kapri. "Oh Kelzacks, come and get them!"

Tori's eye's fluttered open. "Blake." Her voice was barley above a whisper. He was standing over her in a heartbeat.

"Tori, are you okay? You gave us all a fright there!" Blake said stroking her blonde hair as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Sorry thunder boy." She smiled, Blake could hardly believe it. Only Tori could come out of an unconscious state and flash him a million watt smile seconds later. But even as he watched the smile began to disappear. "Blake," her voice was low and worried, "something's wron…ahh!" A sharp bolt of pain shot through Tori's body and she visibly struggeled not to yell louder.

"Tori, what's happening? Hunter!" Blake yelled out the last and focused again on Tori. He couldn't understand what was going on. "Hunter!"

"Hurt. Pain. So much pain…ah!" Tori gasped biting her lip to keep back the yells.

"Hold my hand and don't be afraid to yell. Hunter!"

"We need the power source." Edward said.

"It's the only way to get Max back." Mary added, as she punched a kelzack.

"Then let's streak to where Max is being held and finish this off once and for all." Cam said.

"She needs the power source." Sensei said, "It's the only thing that can save her. Lothor had a good plan. If the blast had hit Edward and Mary they would have had to reveal the power source to save themselves." He explained.

"Here's the power source, now give us back our son!" Mary shouted.

"With pleasure. Didn't want the little rat anyway. But I hope you won't mind him coming in a different form to what I took him in!" Doc sniggered,

"No!" Mary cried.

"Good. Then no tricks rangers. Hand the source over and we'll give you back the boy. No false moves." Doc said smirking. The ball was in his court.

Just then Hunter streaked behind the rangers. "Wait! We need the source. It's the only way we can save Tori!"

Doc's laugh boomed out, "Take the source and the boy dies. Give me the source and your little girl friend dies. Ha ha ha! Lothor will be so pleased. Ha ha ha! Either way you lose rangers! Ha ha ha!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Freeze".

Everything turned black and white.

"Oo!" "Ahh." "Aw." Each of the rangers exclaimed as they landed with a hard thud on the floor of ninja ops. "Sensei, what happened?" Shane asked quickly standing.

"I had to use my ninja powers to stop time for a moment, like I did when Cam had to get the power source."

"But what do we do now father?" Cam asked distressed. "We got ourselves into a real mess this time."

"What about Tori?" Blake asked cutting into Cam.

"Tori will remain frozen in time like the others." Sensei said and then turned to Cam and the others, "I understand the situation you have got yourselves into rangers. I also know however that the decision as to what to do is your to make. I have given you an hour to think about what can be done. After that hour is up, you will find yourselves fading away and will be at the place where Doc, Edward, Mary and Max are right now. Chose wisely rangers. I trust you to do so."

"So, we give Lothor the power source and Edward and Mary get their son back safely. But if we do, we can't use the power source to revive Tori." Dustin said out loud.

"What's the guarantee that Lothor will return Max safely? And the power source in Lothor's hand could mean serious trouble." Blake pointed out angrily, "So that means we use the source for good and save Tori." The others looked at him, but couldn't agree.

"Okay, sit down everyone. We have to think this through carefully. We all care for Tori. That goes without saying. I…we all want to save her. But…?"

"But what?" Dustin asked

"But, we have to think of our duty as rangers as well." Hunter finished for Shane and the latter threw him a grateful look. It had been too hard for him to say.

"Is there any way we can do both at once?" Dustin asked, "Now that time has been frozen for us?" he clarified before anyone thought he was nuts for asking.

"No. Whatever happens has to happen in real time. It's the way it works." Cam answered.

"What happens if Lothor gets the power source?" Hunter asked turning to Cam."

"We get Max back. Besides which," he quickly added as Hunter threw him a look, "Lothor can't access the power unless he has the correct password. Something even Edward and Mary can't reveal and he knows that. His main objective is to get the source and keep it with him."

"Well we can't just hand it to him anyway." Blake said.

"Yes, and we weren't going to anyway. We were to give Doc the source until Max was safe and then go for him, and hopefully get the source back." Shane told him.

Dustin hung is head, "I don't know. I don't know. Damn it, I want Tori to be okay."

Hunter put an arm around his shoulders, "We all do bro."

"So what are we going to do?" Cam asked them all, his hands folded.

"We have ten minutes left." Hunter informed the others breaking the tense silence that had hung about the room for more than half an hour. "Bro, you okay?" He was concerned about Blake. He had been thinking things over and had suddenly realized what deep rooted feelings Blake had for Tori.

Blake turned around to face him, but said nor implied anything. It was in his eyes he was determined to save Tori, one way or another. The others looked at him too, but Blake fixed his eyes on Shane, the leader of the team.

"Our ranger duties come first. We go as planned, fight to get the source back and save Tori with it." Shane said slowly. But the others didn't berate him for it. They could see it took courage and lots of pain for him to admit that. "We can't let Edward and Mary down. Blake?"

"I think about it, and I think Tori would want us to save Max, because that's who she is. The heart of this team. And I…" he paused to steady himself, "I want to do what Tori would want."

Realization hit the team, and hard. Blake was in love with Tori.

"Take him on guys!" Shane whispered fiercely. "Stick to the plan. Here's the power source!"

Shane recklessly threw the power source to the side of Doc. The plan worked. Doc released Max to go for the source. The boy ran towards his mother and father. Cam rushed to all of them and ninja streaked with them taking them to a safe place.

It was now Shane, Dustin and Hunter with the monster. "Go for it boys!" Dustin yelled.

The rangers found themselves moving in to attack Doc. But the monster had already got the source in his hands. At which time Lothor found it rather convenient to send down lots and lots of kelzacks, and grow Doc into a huge monster.

"Time for the Hawk zord! Hunter, Dustin, get rid of the kelzacks." Shane called out before he jumped into his flying machine.

"Bird's the word Doc, remember that!" Shane yelled as his Hawk Zord zoomed around Doc creating a trail of flames.

"Got room for me?" Cam in his zord called out. He didn't wait for an answer as he realeased a power sphere and whacked Doc. "That one was for me. This one's for Tori!" Another hit on the monster, who then retaliated by sending bolts of lightening towards Cam's zord. "Ahh!"

"That's calling my name!" Hunter yelled seeing the bolts of lightening.

"Then join in bro!" Blake called out, his voice fierce as he manned his beetle zord.

"Make way for the lion Zord too!" Dustin called out as he finished the last of the kelzacks.

Doc had them all hanging on to their seats though when he fired shots at them all.

"Shane, Dustin, go for him. Hunter, Blake let's from the samurai thunder zord and show this guy what's it's all about!" Cam yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Blake and Hunter called out.

"Take that!" Shane and Dustin yelled as their zord's fired out blasts.

"Our turn now. Locked and dropped." Their sword appeared and they attacked Doc with it.

"This one's on me. Tori, for you!" Blake yelled as they dealt Doc the final blow.

"No!" The monster screamed as he was blown up.

"Where's the source?" Shane asked, and he and Dustin –now out of their zords- looked for it desperately.

"Hurry guys. She's getting worse." Blake's voice came through the communicator.

"What's this?" Hunter asked as he picked up a shard of purple gem.

Cam came running over. "Shane! Dustin! It's the source." He waited until the others had joined them. "Oh no. It's been destroyed."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what to say. You took the risk, because of us, and now the source has been destroyed. I don't know how that happened." Mary said sadly. She felt terribly guilty, even though just a moment before she has been very pleased and so proud that the rangers had chosen to save their son. It was after all, what made them rangers. But right now, the rangers looked like they were regretting it. Shane was already playing the blame game and his target was none other than himself. Sensei was in meditation. Cam was sitting with his head down trying to figure something out. Hunter was keeping an eye on his brother. Dustin kept walking up and down, not knowing what to do but wanting to make things right, somehow. He wanted her to just wake up and be okay. They all did. And it was at times likes these when everyone appreciated Dustin's simple, straight forward thinking. And Blake…Blake was standing by Tori, his fingers laced through hers and whispering something constantly…fiercely, his face looked determined.

Edward walked up to Mary and put his arm around her to comfort her. He was going through the same guilt trip she was. He looked around for Max, but suddenly saw him approach Blake. He turned to watch the scene. Something taking place in that room drew the attention of the other rangers too, and they all paused in their movements momentarily to watch.

Blake watched the little boy come up to him when he felt another presence in the room. He looked at the boy but couldn't bring himself to offer any words of comfort. He was in no position to give Max what he couldn't give himself….hope. But the boy wasn't looking for that. He took Blake free arm and looked up at him, staring into Blake's black eyes…as if to make sure he had the navy ranger's complete attention. He did.

"You have the power. Save her. Please."

Blake almost broke down then. "I…I…don't know what to do. I wish I could save her. I do. I…I…"

Max shoot his head. "You have the power."

And then it hit Blake. Of course. The last time they lost their powers Cam had to go back in time to retrieve the samurai amulet as another power source. But while they had lost the power source this time, they still had the ranger powers to save Tori. But once again it come down to a decision to save Tori or the world. If they transferred their ranger powers Blake had no idea what the repercussions would be. Then he decided and stood up. He couldn't keep playing with this anymore.

The others watched as Blake approached them.

"You okay bro?" Hunter asked immediately.

"Fine. Thanks to Max here," he glanced at the boy now standing next to him. Then he told them of his plan adding, "I can't expect the rest of you to make that sacrifice, but I am ready to. Cam, you know the procedure, guide me through it."

"If you think for one second you're going into this alone, you're crazy bro!" Dustin exclaimed.

"He's right. We're all with you on this one." Shane said.

"Let's put it together then." Cam said.

The boys all stood around Tori. Cam and Hunter on one side, Shane and Dustin facing them and Blake at the foot of the bed.

"Ready?" Cam asked.

"Rangers, remember this please. Whatever happens you have all done your duty. It's harsh, I know. But that is the way of life. Good luck." Sensei said.

"Now are we ready?" Cam asked again, smiling slightly.

"Let's do it." Blake said.

Hunter stuck his hand out. Shane put his hand on top of Hunters, Dustin and Cam followed. They all had their power disks in their palms. Blake held his power disk up, "Ninja ranger power."

"Power of Air."

"Power of Earth."

"Power of Samurai."

"Power of Thunder."

They each respectively called as Blake's hand reached out to join the others. Their respective colors swirled around each of their disks before swirling around them and then into Tori. The rangers watched on, hoping it would work, praying. Suddenly a blue mist, which seemed to be getting stronger in ever respect, rose out, swirled around Tori and into the mist of colors in the middle, and then the blue power touched each of the rangers, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Dustin and finally Blake, enveloping him before it went back into Tori. And then all the colors disappeared.

The rangers each looked at their power disk. They were glowing with their respective colors.

"What now?" Cam asked. The others looked at each other but Blake was watching Tori.

"Power of Water." Tori whispered and threw a weak smile at Blake and saw him cracking a huge smile before she drifted off into a proper sleep.

"All together again, just as it should be." Dustin said putting his arm around Shane and Hunter, who both rudely shoved him off. But nothing could shake Dustin's good mood. "Oh yeah brothers, I feel the love!" Shane and Hunter smirked, and then slapped hands. They could feel it too.

"Let's not get too enthusiastic around here shall we?" Cam asked grinning.

"I want to thank you so much for helping us. You chose us, when you could have just chosen your friend. I respect you all so much for that. How can we ever repay you?" Edward asked as he and Mary appeared at the entrance with Sensei.

"Just spread some good in the world." Shane replied smiling.

Sensei smiled too, well, as much as a guinea pig could be seen smiling, "I am proud of you boys too. Edward and Mary are going to be leaving in a while now, so I am going to escort them out once Max joins us."

Mary smiled at each of them. Words wouldn't do justice to what she wanted to tell them. Then they left.

"Hey, where's my little bro by the way?" Hunter asked looking around.

Cam smirked, "Do you still have to ask?"

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Blake said walking into Tori's room. "I got someone to see you. Try to look pretty." Blake laughed as Tori rolled her eyes and then turned to look at her visitor. She was sitting up in bed.

"Max!" Tori's voice rang with pleasure.

"Tori. Thank you for saving me." Max smiled.

"No. Thank you for saving me." Tori retracted.

But to her surprise Max shook his head, "Blake saved you. Not me." Tori's eye's flitted in surprise to Blake, before looking back at Max.

"Thank you anyway. Keep in touch with me okay!" She ruffled the boy's head and gave him a quick kiss on his head before releasing him. She watched him walk away.

"So, you saved me huh?" Tori asked grinning at Blake.

"Hey, I owed you one." Before Tori could protest he shook his head, "You would've done the same for me anyway."

Tori lay back on her pillow and looked seriously at Blake. "Dustin and Shane filled me in on what I missed." She looked down. "I'm sorry for putting you through…everything that I put you through Blake. And you're right, I would've done the same for you." She looked up and caught him grinning at her. "So anyway thunder boy," she started with the intention of knocking that smile right off his face, "I wasn't completely under you know when you were speaking to me. I did hear bits and pieces." It worked. Blake's face was turning pale and then…red.

"Yeah? So what part did you hear anyway?" Blake asked, now grinning and trying to hide the anxiety from his voice as it simultaneously racked his brain trying to remember what exactly he had said. He couldn't remember a thing….except…

"Oh I don't know….something about you…liking me?" Tori quirked.

Blake grinned and sat back. "Is that all? I thought we already established that on the beach when yours truly was appointed your surf buddy."

Tori looked baffled. Then she threw up her arms and leaned back, "So many mixed signals. You could scramble a radar without a problem thunder boy."

"Yeah?" Blake asked and a glint came into his eye. "Unscramble this, blue." He leaned forward, kissed her, and walked out of the room, turning back to see Tori with a stunned smile on her face. Some might have though this just scraped being the end. But they were wrong. For Blake and Tori, this was just the beginning.


End file.
